Sloars (Type of Creature)
Sloars (alternately spelled "Slor") are rather large beasts not from this world. Gozer was noted for taking the form of one by Vinz Clortho in the first movie. The first appearance of a Sloar takes place in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). History Primary Canon Gozer took the form of a giant Sloar during the Third Reconciliation of the Last of the Meketrex Supplicants. According to Vinz Clortho, "Many Shubs and Zulls knew what it was to roast in the depths of a Sloar that day I can tell you." In the early 20th century, the Cult of Gozer, under Ivo Shandor's guidance, lured a Juvenile Sloar from its hell dimension and imprisoned it in a ghost world pocket at the heart of Shandor Island. It was forced to guard the Cult's Orrery. Its overwhelming rage at being imprisoned within Shandor Island allowed it to produce massive amounts of Black Slime, which Shandor later refined into the common forms of Psychomagnotheric Slime. These were then pumped into the sewers of New York City, forming a River of Slime. During the Shandor Incident of 1991 while inside Shandor Island, the team dispatched a Juvenile Sloar shortly after deactivating the Mandala inside the castle. Secondary Canon History Insight Editions Sloars were giant creatures with no eyes. They were essentially a living furnace. Its innards slowly burned whatever it consumed.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.93). Paragraph reads: "The sloar is a large eyeless creature, a living furnace whose innards slowly burn that which it consumes." IDW Comics Towards the end of the battle between Gozer and Tiamat in Ray Stantz's mind, Gozer took the form of a Sloar and emerged from the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Tiamat was not amused by Gozer's choice. Once Gozer realized he couldn't open the Containment Unit by conventional means, Tiamat reached into the Sloar and ripped Gozer's consciousness out. Imprisoned Juvenile Sloar The Juvenile Sloar is in Realistic versions of the video game only. The Black Slime Behemoth appears in its place in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). For strategy on defeating the Sloar, go to Lost Island Rising Level (realistic version). According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class VII Ectoplasmic Outsider *'Type:' Deity (supreme being) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Range **''Weaknesses:'' Slime Notes: Somehow Shandor's cult, guided by Ivo himself, discovered a way to lure a young Sloar from its home hell dimension into our world. More impressively they also managed to imprison that Sloar within a ghost world pocket at the heart of Shandor's island mansion. Fueled by hatred, bile, and anger and assisted by mechanical monstrosities of Shandor's own design, this captive Sloar serves as the powerful guardian of the Lost Island's dimension-aligning Orrery machinery. Contact Protocol: After you've finished gawking at the Sloar, equip your Slime Blower. The Sloar attacks in phases. During its first phase, he attacks by shooting lasers from floating eyes. Disperse the floating eyes with your Slime Blower to force the Sloar into Phase 2. During its second phase, it begins a two-pronged attack, switching between a head slam and projectile Black Slime. Stay on the move to dodge its attacks and keep a constant stream of slime on the Sloar's glowing forehead during Phase 2. Manifestation Point: *Shandor's Island Trivia *There seems to be a conflict of spellings for Sloar, as Ghostbusters film subtitles and the novelization of Ghostbusters spells it Sloar, while the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) spells it Slor. It is most likely a simple oversight on the part of Atari. *On page 57 of the October 8, 2007 third draft of Ghostbusters: The Video Game's revised cut-scene script, a Butler Ghost is the final boss of Lost Island Rising instead of a Sloar.Zuur Platten, John & Dille, Flint (2007). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Revised Cut-Scene Script Third Draft October 8, 2007) (Script p. 57). Line reads: "The Ghostbusters step through the chaos and destruction following the defeat of the Man-Servant."" *According to Drew Haworth, Creative Director on Ghostbusters: The Video Game, there was some debate about whether using a Sloar or a Torb.Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "The baby slor. There was actually some debate as to whether that was a slor or large and slow moving Torb. But we went with the Slor ." *Part of the Checking Out the Library Level was at one point planned to take place on the back of a Sloar as it was flying.skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 7/20/15 skankerzero says: "One of the original Sloar ideas was for it to be a giant 'living level'. The idea was that the library (I believe) was on the Sloar's back as it was flying. There are some concepts for this idea, but it was shelved as we wouldn't have had time to get it working properly."" *Due to time constraints during production of the game, the design of the Sloar was given a humanoid physique so it would easier to integrate.skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 7/20/15 skankerzero says: "The idea of what a Sloar actually was was very vague. It was just a throwaway sentence in part 2 I believe, so we had a lot of freedom to do what we wanted with it. Honestly, I was not a fan of the final approved concept. It could have been a much more creative design but we were strapped for time so certain design elements had to be there in order to make it as easy to integrate as possible. (Mainly the humanoid physique)"" *After defeating the Sloar, Ray asks if it had multiple eyes. While this would technically be true in the realistic version because of the eyes the creature creates during the first phase of the boss fight; it would also be correct if the player fought the Black Slime Behemoth in the stylized version, as the Black Slime Behemoth has eyes all over his body. *In the New York City Public Library, during the second encounter with Crusto and Cruster, a display shows a panel about Wolf Van Shandor. Van Shandor's art samples are actually recycled rejected designs of the Sloar.From:Anonymous sourcing, Terminal Reality, Inc. *When the Imprisoned Juvenile Sloar first appears, Peter likens its smell to the Fulton Fish Market, an actual establishment in the Bronx. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Issue #4, Idulnas suggests a Sloar as a new Destructor Form for Gozer. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 20: Keymaster ***Vinz Clortho mentions a SloarVinz Clortho (1999). Ghostbusters - Chapter 20: Keymaster (1984) (DVD ts. 1:01:17-1:01:37). Columbia Pictures. Vinz says: "Gozer the Traveller. He will come in one of the pre-chosen forms. During the rectification of the Vuldronaii, the Traveller came as a large moving Torb! Then during the third reconciliation of the last of the Meketrex supplicants, they chose a new form for him, that of a giant Sloar! Many Shubs and Zulls knew what it was to be roasted in the depths of a Sloar that day, I can tell you." *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' **Lost Island Rising ***An imprisoned Juvenile Sloar is encountered Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume 2 ****Issue #19 *****Gozer assumes the form of a Sloar *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section V: Gozer ****Page 93 References Gallery Primary Canon ImprisonedJuvenileSlor04.png|The Sloar when first emerging from Black Slime ImprisonedJuvenileSlor02.png|The Sloar breaks some restraints ImprisonedJuvenileSlor03.png|The Sloar when he tries to bite players ImprisonedJuvenileSloar05.jpg|Destroyed Secondary Canon StayPuftMarshmallowManIDWOngoing11.jpg|Shifting from Stay Puft to Sloar seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 SloarIDWOngoing01.jpg SloarIDWOngoing02.jpg SloarInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 93 of Tobin's Spirit Guide Non Canon WolfVanShandor01.png|All art was noted as concept art for the Sloar. Category:GB1 Characters Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Types of Creatures Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Deity Category:Media Class 7 Category:IDW Characters Category:IE:TSG Characters